


Hey, Blobby

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluff. Literally. Criz comes back with a new pet and wants to keep it. Andronikos isn’t so sure that’s a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Blobby

“No, Sith. Just…no.”

“But he’s just adorable. Isn’t he, Ashara?”

Criz sat cross-legged on the cargo bay floor, the little blob firmly attached to her lap. Ashara knelt beside them, her hand stroking the white fur. Andronikos rolled his eyes; how did he get himself into these things?

Oh, right. He was doomed the minute he joined Criz’s crew.

“What did the vendor call him, anyway?”

He peered at the triangular-shaped ball of white fluff. It was perched on two large white ovals that reminded him of huge skipping stones for a river. No legs, really, to speak with. Short and squat, with two large oval holes for eyes, a squashed-in nose, and a mouth larger than Khem’s by a lot. That mouth opened to reveal three rows of teeth. It reminded Andronikos of the Sarlacc pit, way out in the Tatooine wastes.

And this thing was supposed to be _friendly_? It could take out an arm, if it decided to chomp on it.

“Bulagi. They’re found on ice planets, like Hoth and Csilla. The Talz breed them to be as gentle as Ewoks, and they make excellent guardians for children.”

Andronikos still wasn’t convinced. “That little guy is a guardian?”

“Yes. Once he bonds with someone, he will defend him or her from enemies until its last breath.” Criz smiled at him. “Don’t underestimate a warrior because of his size.”

Andronikos chuckled; Criz wasn’t very tall, but he’d seen her with lightning and he knew better than to get in her way. The little Bulagi swiveled its—his–head towards him on a non-existent neck and peered at Andronikos owlishly.

Then he yawned, revealing four-inch incisors and actually smiled before settling deeper into Criz’s lap. Andronikos laughed again.

“Well, hello to you too.” He sighed and shook his head. “So, got a name?”

“Reiz.” At Andronikos’s smirk, Criz explained, “Talos said this little guy reminded him of the chewy rice cakes that Jade loves so much. It seemed appropriate.”

“You sure he doesn’t mind being named after a Dromund Kaas pastry?”

“I don’t think he minds, and I have to call him something other than ‘hey, blobby’.”

Reiz curled up into a ball and started snoring. It was louder than a wampa in a cave.

Andronikos sighed again and shook his head. It looked like the little guy was here to stay. “Got any earplugs?”


End file.
